


Stone Doctor

by GrayStarDust



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Manga & Anime, Medicine, Reader-Insert, Romance, Science, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayStarDust/pseuds/GrayStarDust
Summary: Our main character finds herself with memory loss, and a whole unknown wold, not being able to tell who she is, she joins Ishigami Village in an attempet to start from zero once again.When a certain mad scientist appears in the village. she will start to remember traces of her old life while exploring this new stone world along with her new sisters: Kohaku and Ruri, and her friends.
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. The Awakening

You could feel the stone cracking around you, the small pieces fell from your face and soon you were able to move once again, you looked around and realized it was probably autumn, the air was cold but tolerable.

“How much time… has passed?” you thought noticing your lack of clothes, were you the only human conscious or there were others out there? You covered yourself with some dead leaves and vines, there was a cave near you and a stone statue was laying a few meters away from it, your curiosity made you go near it, the petrified person seemed oddly familiar, it was a male with a upwards styled hair, you stopped inspecting when you noticed he was naked as well, and decided to search the forest around.

Sadly thanks to the season, your didn’t find anything useful, just a pointy stick to defend yourself, after walking for hours, you were tired and hungry, the temperature kept dropping to the point you were sure it was -5 Celsius, after a few more hours you collapsed against a tree.

“So, this is it” you thought gloomily, you survived the green light somehow to die a few hours later, the fatigue made it difficult to stay awake, the last thing you saw was a blurry looking silhouette.

The sunlight awoke you, but the loud voices from outside made you realize your weren’t in the forest anymore, someone had clothed you and let you sleep on a makeshift bed, they had also left a pair of shoes near the bed and ripe fruit, wasting no time, you ate and put on the ‘shoes’, a young girl entered the small room, by her side was a scary looking blond man, he seemed furious.

“You know the rules, Kohaku!” exclaimed the man looking at your now conscious form “you can’t bring outsiders to the village!”

“She was dying out there!” replied the young girl just as angry, her eyes held a fiery glare “just look at her, she doesn’t look dangerous!”

The large man inspected your form and grunted “she doesn’t seem to be dangerous, but she might be with dangerous people” the girl, Kohaku, looked at the man a bit sad.

“She was alone and naked, and there weren’t signs of others” she looked at you briefly and added “what would you do if it was me, would you kick me outside to the freezing winter, father?”

That appeared to tug Kohaku’s father heartstrings, for a moment he looked troubled before sighing “If anything happens, you are taking the responsibility for it” he looked at you once again, his expression was cold, but his eyes held a bit of softness “if you don’t prove yourself to be harmless and useful, I will kick you out” with those final words, he left the room.

“Don’t mind him, I’m sure we can find you something to help with” said the blonde smiling a bit “I brought you here because you don’t seem to be a bad person, what’s your name?” 

You looked at the girl puzzled, she didn’t seem to be Japanese like you, she looked American, but her name was japanese “(Y/n), I’m thirteen” she looked delighted at the new information.

“We are the same age, I hope we can be friends!” you smiled a bit at her offer, a friend… you didn’t have much friends in the past, only your big sister and few acquaintances, maybe this new beginning wouldn’t be too bad.


	2. A New Face (1/3)

"Kohaku, wait for me!" I yelled running after her, today I decided to help her bring the hot water for Ruri, even if I wasn't as fast or strong as her, I was able to follow her rhythm quite well.

She stopped only when we reached the natural hot springs "I thought you would be able to keep up, we have been doing this for months, (Y/n)" she said snickering a bit at my disheveled appearance, I huffed a bit annoyed and smiled.

"is not my fault I'm not half cheetah like you" I said smiling a bit, a year has passed already since my awakening, they let me stay when I started helping them around, even if they were a bit suspicious of me when I showed I had knowledge in medicine, to them it was 'sorcery' even if they were grateful that I had kept Ruri's cough attacks at bay with it.

"whatever" said Kohaku breaking my train of thought "are you going to search for those seeds again?" she asked starting to fill her jug with hit water.

"Yeah, Burdock seeds are the most common around here" I said spotting the plant growing beside some trees "they are also the ones that helped the most against Ruri's sickness"

Kohaku made a face at the mention of her sister's sickness, we all knew that she had gotten worse, my natural remedies could only stop her attacks for a short amount of time, she needed antibiotics but it was impossible in this Stone world. Once we gathered all we needed, we returned to the village and parted ways. The night came fast and soon the whole village was sleep, I was finishing the last batch of medicine, I looked sadly at the mortar, truth to be told, I had only remembered pieces of my past life, I knew I had a sister, her face was clear in my memory now, I knew my home address, my last name and remembered what were my hobbies, but the face of my parents, my few school friends, I couldn't remember any of that.

"I really miss her" I thought, thinking about my sister, was she still alive or had her stone statue broke some millennials ago? The idea was a bit depressing.

I cleaned up the work station and went to sleep, it had been a long day after all, and somewhere deep inside my brain, I hoped to wake up in my bed and realize that everything was just a bad dream... and that is exactly what I started to dream as soon as Morpheus claimed me.

I woke up on a soft bed, the birds were chirping and the smell of breakfast was in the air, I got ready for school quickly and went to the kitchen, my favorite breakfast and a glass of orange juice were awaiting me in the table, a folded note beside the plate. I checked the note; it was from my sister, she claimed she had to leave early and wishes me a good day.

"Silly sis, she is always worried about everything but herself" I thought smiling happily, she was the best big sister ever, I finished the food quickly and in my way out, I noticed a pink box, it was my sister's lunch, she really was an airhead sometimes, I grabbed the lunch and exited the house, walking towards my sister's high school.

It was a beautiful day, the classes didn't start until 9 a.m so I just needed to give her the lunch and maybe walk around for a bit, since the school was near the house it only took me 20 minutes to reach the place, I was walking in the hallway that lead to her classroom when I spotted her outside from a window, she was talking with someone, not wanting to be rude, I kept walking towards the classroom, only to came face to face with a pair of ruby red eyes, then came the flash of green and the darkness enfolded me . You wish you could just...

"Wake Up!" screamed a voice stirring me awake "wake up, (Y/n) you are going to be late!" groaning, I sat on the bed and saw a pair of brown eyes peering deep into my soul "the ceremony is starting soon!"

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, dread lacing my voice, Chrome gave a 'are you kidding' face and I pouted "this is stupid, I'm just turning seventeen"

Four years had passed since my 'stone hatching', since I didn't know what day it was anymore, I just kept track and started considering my integration to the village as my birthday, the chief had decided to proclaim me the 'Shaman' of the village, only Chrome, Ruri and Kohaku called me 'Doctor'.

"Don't be so boring, (Y/n)" said Chome looking at me once I had finished getting ready "everyone wants to celebrate and this is the perfect occasion, it will help us to forget the bad things for a little bit"

I made a face, with 'bad things' he meant Ruri's condition, I calculated she only had year and a half to live, it made me wish I had access to more medicinal herbs, maybe then I could cure her, it was a good thing I was passionate about becoming a Doctor before the catastrophe of the green light. Chrome and I went out of my 'house' and joined the ceremony, it wasn't too formal, they just gave me something that resembled a sleeveless trench coat and some materials for me to work with, I dare to say they rushed the whole thing to start partying, I can't believe they aren't even a bit worried about Kohaku, she was supposed to come back yesterday!

"Don't worry too much, (Y/n)!" said Suika happily tugging at my shirt "Kohaku is really strong, maybe she just got distracted" her sweetness made me smile, I nodded and she went her merry way back to the 'party' while I spent almost three hours thinking about my friend's whereabouts.

3rd. person pov

You had been so worried about Kohaku that you didn't notice that the party had started to die down, only Hagane and Sagan were still drinking, Gane was still eating as much as he could and Dia, Garnet and Kujaku were gossiping about something useless, as usual... you didn't even noticed when Chrome left, since you didn't have work to do, you decided to take a relaxing walk around the forest to clear your mind and stop your treacherous brain from creating the most horrible escenaries that could have happened to Kohaku.

"Fight me with arithmetic!" yelled the familiar voice of Chrome, you sighed exasperated, so much for a relaxing walk, you followed the sound of his voice to see in what kind of dorky quarrel he got himself this time. You spotted Chrome's head between some bushes after a while.

"Do you really have to be this loud so early in the morning, Chrome?" you asked your friend unamused, he turned towards you pouting a bit before speaking.

"This is about honor, you wouldn't understand (Y/n)" he said rather loudly, he seemed to be sulking a little, a sharp intake of air made you turn slightly to your side, a pair of familiar ruby red eyes met your own, the pupil was dilated, meaning they were either scared or surprised, after a few seconds the man with pointy hair spoke.

"Is it really you, (Y/n)?" he asked, and you finally understood why those eyes seemed familiar, they were the same ones from your dream.


	3. A New Face (2/3)

The young man stared at you, but, aside from that dream, you didn't known him, he frowned slightly at your lack of reaction and went inside the storehouse.

"What happened, Kohaku?" you asked confused, he didn't wait for your answer but he was murmuring something about being 10 billion percent sure.

"He saved me" she said entering after them, you followed her "and he saved another girl before they parted ways, he is not dangerous"

"The chief won't be happy, remember how mad he was the last time" Kohaku looked at you blankly before rolling her eyes "I'm serious, he might burst a vein from anger"

"And now he sees you as a daughter, it will be alright (Y/n)" you doubted it, Chrome and the other man were speaking loudly about Chrome's collection, Kohaku only stared at them dumbfounded and you just kept glancing at the strange man while he rambled about the stuff around him.

"(Y/n), I'm taking this water jug to Ruri, are you going to come?" asked Kohaku, tired of seeing the two 'sorcerers' speak 'nonsense'.

"I'm staying, just in case he tries to do something weird," you said, she left with Ginrou trailing behind her, the pair of 'sorcerers' exited the place with some materials, you followed them and saw the man with crimson eyes coating Kinrou's spear with a gold like material, once they saw that he liked it, they cheered and claimed having 'another one down', then, the two sorcerers and you, returned to the storehouse.

"Senku! Isn't there any sorcery... I mean, science that can save Ruri?!" screamed Chrome startling you a bit.

"I won't know until I see her, there is a kind of cure-all that exists, but we don't have everything we need to make it" explained Senku.

"Can't (Y/n) describe you her illness?" asked the brunet glancing at you "she is our shaman and prepares medicine for us"

The red-eyed man looked at you for the second time that day, he seemed curious about your status as a "shaman".

"I can only cure some illnesses, the most common ones like fever, fatigue, pains and colds," you explained feeling a bit uncomfortable under the attentive gaze of the stranger "so far, I have only delayed Ruri's sickness, she needs antibiotics, but my knowledge isn't enough to fabricate them"

Senku nodded and focused on Chrome again "I should tell you everything about what the world was like 3,700 years ago; before it got destroyed" he glanced at you for a moment "I suppose you can help me with it, (Y/n)"

The both of you started narrating the old world to Chrome (or at least, you told what you could remember, which wasn't much), at the end of the explanation the young sorcerer was in tears.

"Why are you suddenly sobbing?" asked Senku perplexed "That's totally out of character for you, your emotions busted?"

"I'm not crying! I am bawling my eyes out! I'll find the person behind the petrification and murder him!" exclaimed Chrome "doesn't it just eat you up inside? That insane, crazy scientific civilization, in an instant was completely wiped out! How could it not tear me up inside?!"

Senku started laughing "It wasn't completely wiped out, moron! It's still well and intact, humanity won't lose that easily!" he pointed at his forehead "the humanity of 2,000,000 years ago, every last bit of it, is in me, right here" then, he pointed at Chrome and you "And inside you two, too! Am I right?"

"Yeah! You're totally right! I've decided, I'm going to build up a country of science together with you, I'm going to make a crazy effective medicine and cure Ruri's illness!"

Chrome then stared at you quizzically "Wait... (Y/n), that means you are from the past as well?"

"I thought it was obvious after the explanation," you said looking at him amused "Yes, I was also petrified; when Kohaku found me I was recently 'hatched' out of the stone"

"Then, how old are you?" he asked curious "are you truly seventeen?"

You rolled your eyes, as if that was important "I was thirteen when I was petrified, it's been four years since I 'hatched', biologically I am seventeen, but if we count the years I spent petrified, I'm 3,737 years old" you faced Senku with an eyebrow raised "Did I get the calculations right?"

He looked a bit surprised and nodded slightly "Chrome, you should probably go fetch Kohaku; she will want to know how to cure her sister"

The young man went to the village, leaving you alone with the apparently mad scientist, he was silent and kept looking at you, you knew that gaze too well, he was analyzing you, as if there was something wrong or weird about you.

"I suppose you want to ask me something," you said bored of his silence "If it's about Ruri, I think she might have pneumonia, but it could be something else"

"You really don't recognize me, don't you?" he asked, he sounded a bit disappointed "I have only de-petrified two humans, but they didn't suffer from memory loss, you might be the first case, could it be a secondary effect of petrification?"

You inspected the red-eyed man face, he did seem oddly familiar, and his eyes were uncommon, you were sure that you had only seen that shade of red in him.

"I do remember some stuff, and I'm pretty sure your statue was the one I found after waking up, you seem to be the only person with leak like hair" his cheeks got a tiny rose shade and you remembered that he was naked back then "I didn't peek!"

You turned and felt your face get as red as his eyes, he try to stifle his laughter but failed "It's okay, that sort of stuff is nonsense now, we are in a stone world after all"

"Well then...also, I don't know exactly if it might be the reason, but when I woke up, I found a crack similar to the one in your face, but mine is in the base of the skull, it doesn't hurt, and being completely honest... I only remember bits"

"In that case" he said sitting in the floor "you should sit, I'm going to tell you who you are"

You looked at him skeptically, but obeyed his request, something about him told you he could be trusted.


	4. A New Face (3/3)

"We met during summer break," started Senku "I remember it because it was the first time I saw someone so young arguing with an adult about the effectiveness of modern medicine"

His mouth twitched slightly, as if he was trying to not smile, he started to narrate that day.

Senku was in the park waiting for Taiju, the other kid told him to meet up in the park since he was going to visit a classmate who lived around the area, the young boy was thinking in what kind of experiment he could do today, when a loud and exasperated groan stopped his train of thought, a small kid was glaring at a man in a lab coat.

"I'm just saying that doctors abuse the use of medicine," said a young girl to a very irritated looking old man "for example: you don't need to drink medicine for a simple cough, if you do it so frequently, you eventually create a dependence to it, and start to need bigger dosses because you become used to it!"

"Girlie, I think that as a doctor I know when to give medicine to my patients" the man seemed angry about the girl's remarks "if I think your sister needs medicine, is because she does, or else she won't get better"

"You always give her too much medicine!" refuted the girl "that's why my big sister's defenses are always so low! You are going to make her liver obsolete!"

"And what would a brat like you know!" snapped the man fed up with girl's attitude "I have a doctorate, and you don't, why should I listen to a childish kid whines?"

The red-eyed boy frowned at the doctor's egocentric attitude and decided to speak up as well.

"The kid is right, old man," said the boy, walking to the girl's side "even an adult will get their liver damaged if they drink too much medicine"

The man clicked his tongue in distaste, he wasn't in the mood to deal with another brat with stupid arguments "whatever, tell your mother I won't accept you or your sister as patients anymore, I don't a need some clueless brat judging my work"

"Perfect, I will be my big sister's doctor! I never needed to go to your consulting room anyways, I always healed myself" the man rolled his eyes and left the two kids alone "Thank you for helping me, can I know your name?"

"You're welcome, I don't like it when knowledge is overlooked," said the boy "I'm Senku, why were you fighting with him?"

"Nice to meet you, Senku" the small girl glared in the direction the man left "my big sis catched a cold and that man just told her to drink lots of acetaminophen for seven days, it would end up disintegrating her liver"

"How did you know that?" asked Senku surprised, you looked like a six-year-old kid, it was weird that you knew the consequences of drinking big quantities of acetaminophen.

The young girl brightened up in a heartbeat at the question, an excited gleam appeared in her eyes "I will be a great doctor in the future! I have been reading medicine books nonstop, I have a weak body, and people treat me as if I was glass, so I will study a lot and cure every disease in the world! I will show them I'm tough, I don't have time for their unrequited sympathy"

Senku was surprised at the child's determination, she didn't said it the same way a kid dreams to be an astronaut or firefighter, she sounded serious about her goal.

"Are you interested in experiments?" asked the boy curious.

"I like them, but my big sis worries that I will hurt myself by accident," muttered the girl sadly before perking up once again "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is (Y/n), I'm eight-years-old"

"Then you can accompany my friend and I from now on, I needed another set of hands anyway" said the red-eyed boy smiling.

Senku finished narrating your first meeting, he looked a bit melancholic for a moment before smirking slightly.

"After that, we started meeting in the park everyday, you used to go to my house with Taiju or visit me in the school lab" said Senku, the nostalgic gleam in his eyes appeared for a second once again "I can see that your love for medicine didn't disappear, even after your de-petrification" he looked at you expectantly, as if awaiting some questions (or accusations).

"You mentioned the name 'Taiju', was he my friend as well?" you asked curious, the young man nodded in response.

"The both of you used to goof around in the lab, it was like watching two hyperactive rabbits" the statement made you smile, it seems it was like your friendship with Chrome "For what I can tell, you haven't changed a lot"

You looked at him confused, after he saw your blank expression he spoke once again.

"You were always eager to help others, claiming that you were honoring the Hippocratic Oath, you still seem to be restless and care deeply for those around you" he stared at your eyes, his face turning serious "the only thing that surprises me is seeing you here, in fact, I'm sure that you couldn't have survived this four years, not even with someone protecting you, the (Y/n) I remember was a sickly girl with low stamina"

Senku's gaze seemed to pierce through your soul, it made you nervous, and you didn't know the reason.

"Tell me, (Y/n)... why do you seem so familiar but different at the same time?" muttered the young man "What happened to you in this past four years?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the fact in the chapter is true; acetaminophen can damage your liver, actually, any kind of fever reducing medicine (in big quantities of course), so be careful please <3


	5. Step one for the cure all! (1/?)

You tensed a bit at his statement, it was true that you were the weakest member of the village, or at least it used to be that way, taking a big breath, you faced the mad scientist.

“As you would say, you are 10 billion percent right” he looked a bit surprised, perhaps expecting you to deny it “In this world, the weak die young, I saw it when I first entered the village, I thought I wouldn’t make it.”

The small frown on your face didn’t go unnoticed by Senku, but the faraway look in your eyes stopped him from talking, a small part of him dreaded your answer, and the other part (his most logical one) was glad that whatever you went through had made you stronger and able to survive.

“Until two years ago, I was probably the same (Y/n) you knew; weak, sickly” you started, the faraway look never leaving your face “but that changed the day of my fifteen birthday, father decided it was the time for me to get stronger, so he –”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence, Kohaku and Chrome came running, screaming that they were ready to do what it was necessary to help Ruri, Senku looked a bit irritated at the interruption but brightened up quickly at the duos claims. His creepy smile gave away his thoughts, unsettling the rest of you.

After taking everyone outside the storehouse, he started explaining to your friends that they needed to create antibiotics “since we can’t do a blood test, we can’t discover the name of the disease, however, making her take some is worth a shot!” said the red-eyed man.

“Then let’s make it right now!” screamed Chrome determined, while Kohaku asked what did they need to make the cure all.

“We don’t have the ingredients to make it yet” you said after seeing the unamused expression in Senku’s face “we need to fabricate some of them”

“Somehow, the act first mentality they have reminds me of a certain block head” mused Senku, you didn’t know why, but you though he might be referring to Taiju.

“You know, they act like a pair of gryffindors” Senku looked at you a bit weirdly for your input, but he still cracked a small smile at the comparison, leave it to you to forget about your whole life, but remember the Hogwarts houses and traits.

“We have to options to make cure all, we can make penicillin from organic matter or we can make a sulfur drug from rocks” after seeing the confused faces of the new citizens of the kingdom of science he explain what each thing was “in this stone world, we will have to use the sulfur drug route”

“We will need an insane amount of patience and effort,” you said looking at the determined faces of the trio “that’s how science make miracles, by trying, struggling and ultimately succeeding”

“I’m 1 billion percent certain that we will succeed in making our cure all” he proceeded to draw a map with all the things you would need to make the medicine, leaving kohaku scared of the amount of ingredients that they would need to make or collect.

When the night fell, you were surprised to learn that Senku hasn’t taken on account the shift in the stars (actually, he was probably surprised that the North Star hasn’t gone extinct just yet), and he was in shock after learning that Chrome knew where was the north thanks to a magnet.

The next day, the four of you went to collect iron sand with the magnets to a nearby river, Senku thought it was a bit odd that you left your clothes on, but seeing that neither Ruri or Chrome paid mind to it, he decided that maybe you just were shy.

After a while, they noticed a melon floating in the water, only for it be Suika whom was also collecting iron sand, she started rambling, saying how she wanted to help, only for the mad scientist to cut her mid-sentence.

“In truth, I’m grateful, the kingdom of science needs all of the help we can get, no matter how small, it seems a pipsqueak is one billion times better at gathering the sand, I’m counting on you, Suika” after giving her a nice-ish response about her enthusiasm, the little girl was left star truck.

“He basically said he doesn’t really care” said Chrome looking at the little girl, she soon dived head first in the water to keep collecting black sand, Chrome panicked at the girl antics and screamed “Are you Momotaro?! Don’t Drown!”

Senku perked up at that “you didn’t know about dragon quest or monster hunter, but you know the story of Momotaro?” asked the young man confused “Who did you hear it from?”

Smiling, Chrome questioned Senku about the story, Suika piped in saying that it was Ruri the one who told the stories, after hearing the version Chrome knew about, he was left weirded out, still, a small smirk appeared on his face as he laughed.

“This Ruri lady really piques my interest, all the more important, then, that we make the cure all and save her” Chrome didn’t like the sound of that.

“What do you mean by that, Senku?” asked Chrome a bit tense “Why are you interest in Ruri”

Senku seemed lost at Chrome’s sudden defensive stance, Kohaku and you only shared a glance before sighing, boys could be super dense, your sister got close to Senku before whispering to him “It seems Chrome really likes Ruri”. He seemed to understand the situation after that.

“Chrome is such a kid when it comes to this, is almost adorable how he acts” said Kohaku while walking away with the mad scientist, leaving Chrome behind.

“Hey, what are you talking about?” screamed the brown-eyed boy to the smug looking pair “Who are you calling immature, dammit!”

Putting a reassuring hand on the young scientist shoulder, while giving him a gentle smile, you said “Don’t mind them Chrome, they are just trying to get a rise out of you” he gave a small smile in return, this was the reason you two were such good friends, you always knew how to calm him down and he always knew when you needed a break.

Unbeknownst to you two, Senku was watching the scene with a small frown, he didn’t understand why your closeness to Chrome made him feel a bit annoyed, he never felt this way when you were goofing around with Taiju, he dismissed the feeling, thinking that maybe he was a bit irked that he was no longer your best friend, while Kohaku watched him with an amused little grin, she shaked her head before muttering a small “boys are surely dense”

****A/n: Soooo I'm not dead (yet), sorry for disappearing like that, I had some projects that needed to be done and with the whole pandemic and the panic, oh boy... it was hard to find time! specially now that my teachers aren't well... teaching, it's 10 billion percent awful to be learning at the moment, but heeey lets keep the optimism alive and high! I actually kept writing in the (little) spare time I had, so I do have some chapters ready to publish (and review, I don't trust my sleep deprived brain haha).** **

****Sorry for leaving for so long, I'll try to be more active, also, a bit of a head up, this contains spoilers from the manga (which is hella interesting right now! I can't wait to see some parts animated!)** **

****Sorry for the long rant, I hope all of you are okay in this difficult times, sending all the good vibes, stay safe guys.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we can finally start to see a tiny bit of interest from Senku's part in the Doctor of Ishigami Village, but like most smart guys out there, he is super dense at reading his own emotions!


End file.
